Past Becomes Present
by micastlefan2012
Summary: Set around 6 months after "Always." Kate has her job back and it's a normal day as a detective or so she thought. When Kate's past comes back to haunt her how will Castle take the news Kate has to share.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett wasn't your normal NYPD homicide detective. She was stubborn and had a traumatic past that took up a chunk of her life. She had become partnered with a writer, whom she had grown to love, for the last four years and had finally closed the case of her mother's murder. She was thankful.

Castle was amazing. They had been together almost six months and were getting along great. Of course with an occasional disagreement here and there but no couple is perfect. The bad thing was trying to keep everything a secret from every one at the precinct. They had to do it though if they wanted to remain working together.

Alexis and Martha knew all about it. And although Alexis wasn't thrilled at first because of Kate pretty much lying and leading Castle on, she had accepted it along with Martha. She loved Kate but was still hurt by Kate's deception to her father. Kate completely understood why and was glad she was at least gave the chance.

She would occasionally stay at Castle's apartment but still liked her privacy somewhat so would often go home for good night's rest. Last night was one of those nights. They had just closed a terrible case where a husband had gruesomely beat his wife to death but it took almost two weeks to close because he had done a rather good cover up job.

Kate's phone had begun to ring, stirring her from a deep sleep. She barely opened her eyes enough to see it was only 5 in the morning.

"Beckett," she answered groggily. She paused to listen and finally spoke. "Of course I'll be right there."

She felt so tired. As though a train had hit her and of course it was Detective Ryan calling to let her know about a new case. An orphanage of about 80 girls had been shot up and so far 10 were dead and several injured, ages ranging from 5 to 17. It was where girls in the system went when they weren't being adopted by the age of 5.

Beckett stumbled around throwing clothes on and brushing her teeth. She made sure to grab her phone and text Castle. She had chosen not to call him because of how he acts about young girls having a daughter and all. And she had hoped it would take him awhile to show up, hoping the text wouldn't wake him up. So with the words "Crime Scene at Broadway & Park" texted she quickly put it in her pocket and went out the door.

Fifteen minutes of driving and Beckett had arrived. She seen the old four story building surrounded by police cars and yellow caution tape. She was too tired and not in the mood for this. Children, being hurt and murdered, was not exactly what she liked to deal with. It was a touchy area.

Walking inside she found Lanie examining a young girl who looked to be around 12. On the other side of the room were Detectives Esposito and Ryan talking to what looked like three of the women who must help run or own the place. The room was trashed and bodies of girls lying all over and blood splattered everywhere from them being gunned down.

"Count is up to 13 dead and now we have counted 5 injured. Most of them are traumatized from the psycho who did this." Kate had been brought out of her thoughts as Lanie spoke.

"Do they have any idea who did this?" Kate asked still looking around in horror.

"Esposito had said something about some guy in dark clothing and of course a hood and sunglasses. "

At that moment Richard Castle come slowly walking in looking absolutely horrified. He walked over to me slowly but still looking dumbfounded.

"I understand if you want to sit this one out Rick."

"What kind of sick person could do something this horrible?" He looked at her completely saddened yet angry that someone had hurt so many young girls.

"I haven't spoken to Javi or Kevin yet but some psycho in dark clothes who doesn't obviously have a heart." Kate was feeling a little sick as well.

"Well I am not going anywhere. We will catch the son of a bitch. I want to be here when it happens." He was definitely worked up.

About that time Espo and Ryan came walking up. "Looks like there are a couple more dead upstairs and the women in charge over there had no idea who the man was. Do you wanna take a look upstairs boss?" Ryan had spoken with his gaze holding Beckett's.

"I can do that. Keep canvasing you two, and see if they can get you a sketch."

"On it boss." The two men had spoken in unison and headed toward the door.

"Come on Castle."

They had both headed to the stairwell and slowly went up. They could see blood on the stairs and possibly a bloody foot print they would have to look into. At the top of the stairs to the right there was huge room. It looked to be like a sitting room where several girls were lying dead. Kate slowly started walking around the room. Two girls who looked like twins must have been about 7 and another was probably 9 or 10. She kept pacing and finally walked over to the closet.

Upon opening the door she saw a beautiful girl who had blonde wavy hair and must have been about 5'6 already. She had a baby face somewhat so she must have been about 14 or 15. She had been shot in the stomach. Upon staring so intently, Kate noticed the girl take a shallow breath.

"CASTLE! Get the paramedics up here now. She's alive." Kate was shocked but glad she found her. She leaned down over her. Kate gently stroked the young girl's hair. "Hang on pretty girl. Help is on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews so far. This is my first fanfiction so I will try not to suck too much. I only started cause so many people took too long to update stories and then I read stories with a similar plot to mine but didn't like where they were taking it. And sorry about this short filler chapter but it was a good place to cut off. I have more written so I will update either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks again and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Upon opening the door she saw a beautiful girl who had blonde wavy hair and must have been about 5'6 already. She had a baby face somewhat so she must have been about 14 or 15. She had been shot in the stomach. Upon staring so intently, Kate noticed the girl take a shallow breathe._

_"CASTLE! Get the paramedics up here now. She's alive." Kate was shocked but glad she found her. She leaned down over her. Kate gently stroked the young girl's hair. "Hang on pretty girl. Help is on the way."_

* * *

"Need…to…hide…" she spoke softly. She was trying to open her eyes but could only squint to get a blurred vision of the detective kneeling in front of her.

"He's gone. It's ok." Beckett slowly kept rubbing her hand through the girl's hair. Something felt familiar about her. And she almost felt as if she knew this young woman.

Paramedics came running in. They quickly hooked the girl up to oxygen and gently placed her on the stretcher. They were muttering tons of medical stuff and were out the door in a flash.

Beckett wasted no time in following quickly behind. She needed to make sure she was ok. Maybe the connection just knowing what it was like to be shot was why she was feeling this way but it felt like more.

"Castle, come on. We need to follow them to the hospital and make sure she's ok. Esposito and Ryan can handle it for now."

Castle had picked up the pace and was following right behind her. He didn't know why Kate was acting this way but he knew it must be important to her. So he jumped in the car and Kate sped off.

They had reached the hospital in minutes. Kate had sped almost the whole way there. But honestly who cared, she was a cop. Upon entering the emergency room they could hear a whole fleet of people screaming at each other in the back. The young girl must have just been taken back.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, here to check on the young girl that was just brought in," Kate spoke with her professional stern voice. She made sure to mention that she was the police so they couldn't give her the whole speech on family only knowing about patient being crap.

The nurse had gotten up and walked back behind the desk to talk with a few of the nurses running by. "It appears she will be going into emergency surgery to stop the bleeding and patch up her stomach. Have the girl's family been notified?"

"She doesn't have family. I don't even know her name but she belongs to the state. The girl was injured in the shooting at the orphanage. Not sure if you caught a glimpse of it on the news."

"Oh no! That's absolutely terrible. Well detective if you could get her name and file from the state for us that would be helpful. Just leave me your number and I will call you as soon as she is out."

Kate jotted down her number on the piece of paper quickly. "Castle, stay right here. I'm going to run outside and make a quick call to Esposito. He can get the information and fax it over."

Castle nodded. He watched Kate pace out of the hospital entrance rather quickly. Never had he seen her so attached like this. Well, besides her mother's case. But this was different. Something seemed to trouble her about the whole thing.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Beckett strode back in and sat next to him. She looked like a ghost and just pure out exhausted. He wasn't sure what any of this was.

Kate couldn't believe the name Esposito had given her. It couldn't be. No way in hell could it be. The odds of this happening were slim. She glanced at Castle to see him studying her. His compassionate heart had him reaching over and grabbing her hand but still had a confused look on his face. If he only knew. She thought this was a secret she could keep forever. No wonder she felt this instant connection with the girl. And now she started seeing similarities.

"Did you get her name?" Castle asked, still looking rather confused.

"Jessica." Kate paused not wanting to continue on. She kept repeating the name in her head and without realizing it she spoke the words out loud. "Jessica Beckett."


	3. Chapter 3

**So far updating one per day and on a roll. Thanks for reviews again! Hoping this chapter is decent. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Did you get her name?" Castle asked, still looking rather confused._

_"Jessica." Kate paused not wanting to continue on. She kept repeating the name in her head and without realizing it she spoke the words out loud. "Jessica Beckett."_

* * *

"What?" Castle looked even more confused. His writer's imagination was getting the better of him. Beckett needed to explain. "Do you have any relatives that gave up a daughter?"

"Kind of." She didn't want to tell him. Not knowing how her new boyfriend would react to this knowledge. She didn't want to keep secrets but this was something so deep she hadn't been ready to share yet.

"Kate. You're not alone. Please explain. I am here to listen." He was trying to be calm and caring at the same time but her keeping every thought inside was killing him. Rick knew he shouldn't push but this felt different.

"Castle," she paused taking a deep breath to continue, "I will tell you. But I need you to promise me to keep your mouth shut until I am done speaking."

He nodded in understanding.

"16 years ago I was 19. My mother had just been murdered and I was very lost. You know that much." Kate looked down and sighed. "I began drinking underage even more than most young adults do and doing drugs. I started hanging around bad people and kept getting myself in a bigger hole. I met this guy named David who was best friends with the supplier where everyone got any kind of drug imaginable. We ended up sleeping together a few times while under the influence and needless to say weren't exactly safe. I ended up pregnant." She stopped here to make sure Castle hadn't fainted or stopped listening but he was still staring intently and had a caring concern in his eyes.

"I was so scared. I knew I had I gotten myself in a bad situation. I wasn't taking care of myself so how could I take care of a child. I had lost sight of my goals for myself and I didn't even know who I was anymore. Within a couple weeks of finding out, David had overdosed and died. I couldn't let my child grow up in an unstable home with one parent. So I decided to give her up. I stayed gone and only contacted my dad by phone throughout the pregnancy and then once she was born I straightened my life up. I set goals for myself and helped my father stop drinking. I thought a loving family would adopt her but I guess I was wrong. Before I handed her over to social services I had given her the name Jessica. I would have called her Jessie for short. Was always a name I had dreamed of my little girl having. Oh gosh Castle this is my entire fault." Kate put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

"Shhh… It's ok. Kate you were just trying to do the right thing. And it was right at the time. And how were you to know a beautiful newborn baby wouldn't be adopted quickly. It's unusual she wasn't." Rick kept rubbing Kate's back. It's all he knew how to do to comfort her. His girlfriend had a daughter. It did make him smile but also made him feel the pain she must have went through. And now after all this time to have something so horrible happen to her.

Castle didn't know what else to say to her. He was a speechless writer. Kate silently sobbed but began to get ahold of herself. She wasn't one to just break down and especially in public.

Kate glanced up at the nurse's station. She had seen the nurse emerge from the back and answer the ringing phone. The nurse nodded and hung up. Quickly she got up and came walking out towards Castle and her.

"Detective Beckett, the young girl is out of surgery. Doctor Feller would like you to come back to speak with him before you question her. She has to go to recovery anyway and we still need any information you have on the young girl."

"One of my detectives should be faxing her information over any moment. Her name is Jessica." Kate was trying to be as professional as possible but you could tell she was hurting. And her eyes were swollen and red.

Castle and Kate followed the nurse behind a double set of doors to the right of the nurse's station. After going down the small hall for a bit there was an open door at the end of it. The doctor was sitting behind what must be his office desk. He looked up from behind his computer and stood up holding out his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

__**Eventually chapters will get longer. Don't want to put too much info in one chapter and trying to get as many details in as possible.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Castle and Kate followed the nurse behind a double set of doors to the right of the nurse's station. After going down the small hall for a bit there was an open door at the end of it. The doctor was sitting behind what must be his office desk. He looked up from behind his computer and stood up holding out his hand._

* * *

"Doctor Feller," he said shaking both hands firmly and flashing them a quick smile.

"Detective Kate Beckett and my partner Richard Castle," Kate said sternly as she nodded to her right towards her partner.

"You were very lucky to find her when you did. She had lost quite a bit of blood and it was pretty extensive damage to her stomach and one of her kidneys. We stopped the bleeding and repaired everything, along with giving her a couple bags of blood to replenish the blood loss. She is in recovery and will be in the ICU for the next 24 hours. But she should recover with no complications. I would advise you to wait til tomorrow to question her about the attack. She needs the rest and doesn't need to be reminded of the trauma she went through right away."

"Thank you very much Doctor." Kate released the breath she had been holding for that whole big speech. She felt a little more relaxed but still sick to think her daughter had to endure any of this.

"Now should I have the nurse contact social services to let them know approximately how long she will be in here or what not?"

"No that won't be necessary. I will let them know. I have to head back to the crime scene anyway and figure out what's going on. Thank you again." Both Kate and Rick shook the good doctor's hand one more time.

Castle glanced over at Beckett as they were walking to the entrance they came in. He had a few questions and concerns but was hesitating saying anything. He knew she was under a lot of stress and pressure at the moment and didn't want to make things worse in any way possible.

"Kate. So what are you going to do now?" That was the main question in his mind.

Castle had a good point. She hadn't thought about it. She didn't want to leave her daughter but the thing is she had given her up for adoption because she wasn't ready to be a mother. She wasn't exactly sure how her daughter would even feel by her when she found out the truth. It was her fault she was even in the hospital. If she hadn't been in that orphanage none of this would be happening.

"Castle, I don't know. I feel like I should be here. That I shouldn't leave her like I did a little over 15 years ago but I don't know what to do. I am not ready for anyone at the precinct to know either. I have only just processed this myself and drug you into this."

"Kate you know I am here for you, always." He reached out to grab her hand, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "How about I stay here with her so she doesn't wake up alone? Then you can go and do what you need to get done at the precinct."

"I do need to see if we have any new leads on this case. And honestly I would feel better knowing she wasn't alone." She was thankful he had suggested this. She wasn't ready to just be at the girl's side as her mother just yet. But at least with Castle here she wouldn't have to worry and she would be informed if something further were to happen.

"Go on Beckett. She will be safe with me, I promise. Plus I think it's bout time the best detective out there go and catch the bastard who did this."

Kate smiled and quickly pecked his lips. As she walked out quickly, Rick could still tell she was still really shaken up and worried for her daughter. Hopefully she would be able to focus on the case for a bit.

After using the restroom and grabbing a quick bite to eat in the hospital cafeteria, Castle had the nurse take him to Jessie's room in the ICU. It was a super plain white room with an ugly green recliner in the corner. As he walked into the room, he noticed how much she actually looked like Beckett. Although I suppose if you weren't looking for similarities you wouldn't exactly find them. She had a slender figure. And she was definitely tall for her age. Her hair was wavy like Beckett's but it was blonde. Something about the face shape was similar as well but she must have more of her father's facial features. Castle wondered if she had Kate's magnificent smile.

He felt sorry for the poor girl. She had endured this rough life where obviously no one had shown her love or really wanted her. He only had guessed this because she was 15 and had never been adopted. Castle couldn't guess how someone wouldn't have adopted her. Most people are looking for babies to adopt. And of course here she was 15 years later and she was all alone, still belonging to the state.

Jessie began to stir and seemed a bit uncomfortable. Hopefully they would be coming in soon to give her more pain medicine so she could rest. Although he was anxious to talk to her and see if she was anything like Kate, he just wanted the young girl to get better. Her mother needed her to get better. Castle really hoped Kate would want to take responsibility for her now but it wasn't obviously his call.

His watch said it was 6 in the evening. This day had been going by so slow. He had made sure to text Alexis that he would be working late. Rick had decided to leave out the details for now, especially because it was Kate's story to share. He sent one more text to Beckett to let her know everything was going well and then slowly Richard Castle dozed off in that ugly green hospital recliner.


End file.
